


Operation Lullaby

by dragonflysoul



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friend Bozer, Bozer knows Mac, Bromance, Codependency, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode tag s03e08, Exhaustion, Family Feels, Gen, Jack and Bozer conspiring to take care of Mac, Papa Bear Jack, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Team as Family, Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Friendship, Worried Bozer, unapologetic co-dependency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflysoul/pseuds/dragonflysoul
Summary: Knowing something is wrong, Bozer calls the Mac Whisperer (aka: Jack). Tag to 3x08.





	Operation Lullaby

Title: Operation Lullaby

Author: dragonfly

Categories: h/c, drama, family feels, unapologetic co-dependency, Papa Jack, Best Friend Bozer

Warning: Spoilers for 3x08.

Summary: Knowing something is wrong, Bozer calls the Mac Whisperer (aka: Jack). Tag to 3x08.

Disclaimer: I don’t own MacGyver. I’m just getting the characters out to whump. I solemnly swear never to do so without comfort.

A/N: For some reason, that phone call really seemed staged to me. Therefore, this....

 

*MACGYVER*

Bozer and Riley shared a look when Matty called MacGyver over. Nodding at their silent communication, Bozer pulled out his phone. It barely had the chance to ring before Jack answered. _“Talk to me.”_

Jack had already been briefed, but had told Bozer to call him if he saw signs that MacGyver was, well, being MacGyver. “Uh, yeah, Jack, I think we’re gonna need a bit of your Mac Whispering skills.”

He could practically hear Jack grip the phone tighter. _“Got that look in his eyes, but acting like everything’s fine?”_

“You know the one. He hasn’t slept in days. And in those days he’s been on fire, blown up, knocked out and witnessed someone murder their own father…and there’s something else.”

_“What?”_

Bozer watched his friend as he spoke with Matty. “I have no idea,” he admitted, but there was definitely something.

_“Alright, did he let medical check him out like he promised?”_

Bozer actually pulled the phone away to look at it incredulously. “What do you think?”

Jack sighed. _“I can’t be there for another twelve hours.”_

“I know, but I was thinking…I dunno, maybe your voice would be enough for now.”

_“Operation Lullaby?”_

Cupping the phone, Bozer pressed it closer to his face. “I thought we agreed we weren’t calling it that anymore,” he hissed low.  If MacGyver found out, there’d be nowhere safe for them to hide.

Riley and Charlie were watching him with twin looks of amusement and curiosity.

_“Fine. Operation Get Our Stubborn Boy Out of His Head and Into Bed.”_

Bozer pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Alright, we’ll worry about the title later.” He heard something in the background. “Are you at a bar?”

_“My kid needs me, Bozer and I can’t—”_

“Alright, alright, I get it.” He hated to hear the crack in Jack’s voice. It happened about the same time he heard MacGyver’s break. It was time to ease both of their pain. “Hey, Mac, come here! Jack’s callin’ from a bar in Brazil and he’s got _stories_!” he said as gleefully as he could fake.

_“Try to get a good look at him, Boze.”_

“Roger that,” he muttered right before handing the phone off to MacGyver.

He, Riley and Matty exchanged knowing looks.

*MACGYVER*

“He’s lucky he has you guys.”

Bozer was looking into the fire, lost in worry when Riley replied to Charlie’s statement, “We’re the lucky ones.”

MacGyver was still on the phone with Jack, but had wandered inside after they all had a few good laughs with him. It was time for phase two. Excusing himself, he went in search of their boy wonder.

He was standing in the living room, and by the hunched shoulders, Bozer could tell that Jack had moved on from cheering him up to trying to wind him down. Yup, phase Two.

“Jack, I—” he argued tiredly. “No,” he conceded with obvious reluctance to whatever Jack was saying.

Bozer wordlessly, gently took MacGyver’s elbow and started walking him towards his room. When he was like this, he was as compliant as a toddler asleep on his feet.

MacGyver rubbed his forehead with the side of his hand. “Just a little,” he mumbled into the phone. “He doesn’t need to.”

Bozer thought he heard his name as he guided MacGyver to his bed. He probably didn’t even realize where he had been led. Though he couldn’t grasp the words, Bozer could hear Jack’s calm, gentle tone as he went to Mac’s dresser and got out his favorite Army shirt. It was worn and tattered beyond repair. And it was Jack’s.

“Squirrels don’t need blow dryers, Jack,” MacGyver muttered, exhaustion oozing off of him. “They’re squirrels.”

Bozer shook his head and gestured for Mac to start taking off his shirt. As hoped, he was too distracted by Jack’s –whatever he was doing—to protest. Bozer tried to keep the reaction off his face when he saw the bruises and first degree burns that marked up his back, ribs and shoulders. There was a small square bandage taped to his shoulder that he must have applied himself, but most importantly nothing looked life threatening; though it certainly looked painful.

Satisfied that his wounds were taken care of for now, he handed MacGyver his shirt and offered an occasional helpful tug when he refused to move the phone away from his ear for more than a second while putting it on. His movements were getting increasingly sluggish and he swayed where he sat. Still, Bozer knew better than to try and take the phone from him.

Instead, he gave him a little nudge and MacGyver tipped over onto his pillow. Bringing his legs up then, he curled onto his side with a hiss of pain.

 _“You alright, bud?”_ Bozer heard Jack faintly as he draped a blanket over MacGyver.

“ ‘m’kay.” Eyes closing, he sighed. “Home?”

_“Just in time for Bozer’s waffles, so don’t go hoggin’ them all.”_

MacGyver frowned, his brow furrowed. “Not gonna hog ‘em.”

Grinning, Bozer shook his head. MacGyver was the bravest, smartest, most capable person he knew. But when he was exhausted and his shields were down like this; thanks to the Jack Whisperer—he really was like one giant, adorable child.

When his responses tapered to mostly humming Bozer knew it wouldn’t be long. Pulling the phone away, he quickly put it on speaker and sat it next to him on the mattress. MacGyver curled closer to Jack’s voice.

“You’re on speaker,” Bozer informed the former delta quietly, cutting off his speech about…he really couldn’t say.

_“What’s the damage?”_

“Covered in bruises and burns.”

Jack cursed under his breath and MacGyver frowned in his sleep, noticing the difference in his tone. _“Anything he needs to be taken in for?”_

“Nah, nothing we can’t handle, or that he hasn’t already,” he assured, still hating that he was hurting. “Did you find out what he’s not telling us?”

There was hesitation. _“Yeah.”_

Bozer didn’t like the sound of that. “And?”

_“We’ll talk when I get back, Boze.”_

Though unhappy about it, Bozer didn’t push. “Alright. I’ll see you in the morning.”

_“Our boy out?”_

“Like a light.”

He went to end the call, but Jack stopped him. _“Hey, uh, just leave me on, will ya. I’ll hang up in a few.”_

Bozer pulled his hand away from the phone; uncertainty, but not surprise on his face. “Alright, but if I hear singing, I’m hangin’ up.”

Jack snorted lightly. _“Fair enough. Night, Boze.”_

“Night, Jack.”

He laid a hand over MacGyver’s head, wishing he didn’t always try to carry the weight of the world like he was the only one there was to bear it. “Night, Mac.”

As he walked out of the room, he could hear Jack’s comforting drawl follow him out. He still didn’t know what was bothering his boy, but he did know one thing—whatever the problem was, he wasn’t going to face it alone.

-

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you! :)


End file.
